


Santana Gets a Spanking

by GettingThere



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual spanking, Consent, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Over the Knee, Paddling, Safewords, Spanking, dom!Brittany, lotion, mouth soaping, sub!Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingThere/pseuds/GettingThere
Summary: Santana's rude and Brittany does something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Brittany and Santana got back to their hotel room, Brittany lost it.

“All I wanted was to have a nice night out with our friends!”

“I don’t really think the ragtag attention-whores we went to high school with are still _our_ friends.”

“Couldn’t you have just tried to be nice? For me?”

“I came on this trip to New York for you! What else do you want from me?”

“You said you wanted to come!”

“No, I said I wanted to see how the Brillo-headed bowtie and the self-aggrandizing neckerchief were enjoying marital bliss.”

“San, you’re being a brat.” Brittany went to her suitcase and pulled out the lexan paddle they’d bought a few weeks ago.

“You brought that? _Here?_ Britt, we can’t do this. We’re in a hotel.”

“Well you should have thought about that before you were rude to Kurt and Blaine!”

Santana tried to grab the paddle away from her wife. “We can’t do this here. People will hear us!”

Brittany pushed her back. “What did you say when we bought this thing?”

Santana looked at the floor. Silence.

“Come on. Tell me what you said.”

“That you could use it whenever you wanted.”

Brittany took her by the arm. “That’s right. Now pull down your pants and bend over the bed.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Pull down your pants.”

“Britt, you can’t use that on my bare ass. It’s way too powerful.”

Brittany unbuttoned Santana’s jeans and pulled them down to her knees along with her panties. Then she pushed Santana facedown on the bed. “What’s your safe word?”

“Brittany, please. Can’t this wait ’til we get home?”

“No. You were a bad girl and you’re getting a spanking. Now what’s your safe word?”

It finally registered with Santana that this was really happening. “Cheerio,” she said in a small voice.

“You’re getting fifteen. If you try to get off the bed, or cover your bum, or do anything else that bad girls do, that number jumps to thirty. Understood?”

“Yes.” Santana put her hands under her stomach to stop herself from reaching back.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Brittany rubbed Santana’s bum with the paddle before swinging it back.

_WHACK!_

“Ahh!!”

_WHACK!_

“Oww!!”

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

As Brittany hit her sit spots again and again, Santana cried out. She buried her face in the bedspread and wailed as her bum and upper thighs became badly bruised.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

“Only five more to go. Now tell me, why did you get this spanking?”

Santana hiccupped on her tears, then raised her head to speak. “Because I was bad at dinner.”

_WHACK!_

“And what did you do that was bad?”

“I was rude to Kurt and Blaine!”

_WHACK!_

“And tomorrow, are you going to call them and apologize?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

_WHACK!_

“So will I need to spank you again tomorrow?”

“No, ma’am!”

_WHACK!_

“And what do you say to me?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am! I’m sorry!”

_WHACK!_

Santana was shaking. She lay still, afraid to move before Brittany told her she was allowed. When she felt Brittany put her hand on her back, she jumped at the touch.

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re all done,” Brittany said, as she rubbed slow circles into her wife’s back. “It’s okay. It’s all over.”

Santana stayed lying facedown on the bed while Brittany went to get the aftercare lotion out of her suitcase. She sat down next to Santana and rubbed some lotion into her wife’s sore behind.

“You were a very good girl during your spanking. I’m very proud of you.”

When Brittany was finished applying the lotion, she gently pulled Santana’s underwear and jeans back into place. Then she stroked Santana’s hair.

“Are you ready for some cuddles?”

“Yes, please.”

Brittany propped herself up against the headboard and Santana lay on her side with her head resting on Brittany’s chest.

“I’m really sorry I was rude to Kurt and Blaine! And I’m sorry I ruined your trip!”

Brittany hugged Santana close. “You didn’t ruin my whole trip. There’s still tomorrow. As long as you call Kurt and Blaine in the morning to apologize, everything will be fine.”

Santana looked up at Brittany. “Do I really have to?”

“Do you want me to call them right now and tell them I spanked you?”

“No!”

“Then you really have to.”

She hid her face in the crook of Brittany’s neck. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Saturday after they got back from New York, Brittany and Santana were at home on the couch when Santana had a question.

“Brittany?”

“Ya?”

“If I forgot to take out the garbage, would you spank me?”

“No, of course not. It’s not your fault if you forget.”

“What if I didn’t do the dishes?”

“Maybe. It depends on if you’re disrespectful or not.”

“What if I was really disrespectful?”

“Then ya, I’d have to spank you.”

“Well good, because I’m in a really disrespectful mood.”

“What are you talking about? You’re not being rude.”

“Britt, I want you to spank me.”

“What? Why would you want me to spank you? It hurts.”

“Not with the paddle. That hurts like hell. Just with your hand.”

“Oh, okay.”

Santana bent over Brittany’s lap.

“You’re sure you want this?” Brittany asked.

“Yes!”

“Okay.”

Brittany grazed her fingers over Santana’s bum and then gave it a light tap.

“You can spank me harder than that.”

“I don’t think I want to.”

“Why not? You’ve spanked me hard before.”

“That was different. That was when you deserved it.”

“Well what if I did something to deserve it now?” she said, getting off Brittany’s lap. Brittany followed Santana to the kitchen where she went to the fridge, took out a full bottle of Diet Coke, and poured it down the sink.

“San, no! That’s wasting!”

Then Santana took a carton of eggs and dropped it on the floor. _Crack!_

“Oops.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m a bad girl and I need to be spanked.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“It’s kind of funny…”

“No, it’s really not,” Brittany said flatly.

“Britt, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think putting perfectly good food in the garbage is funny. Punishments are supposed to be serious.”

“Well, they can be fun and sexy too. You know that right?”

“I don’t want you to think that being spanked is a game.”

“Oh, the paddle is not a game. That is seriously painful. But a hand spanking? Over the knee? To me, that sounds like fun.”

“Why is that fun?”

“I don’t know… it just turns me on. I think it’s the power play. Not being in control for once. I like it.”

“Well, it was really naughty to waste that food.”

“Naughty?”

“Oh ya, very naughty.”

“Does that mean I need a spanking?”

“I’ll give you a choice. You can go to a farm and apologize to a chicken for wasting some of her family’s hard work, or you can get a spanking. A hand spanking.”

“I’ll take the spanking. Farms smell.”

Santana and Brittany went back to the living room couch and Santana lowered herself over Brittany’s lap. Then Brittany grabbed the waistband of Santana’s sweatpants.

Santana turned back to look at her wife. “I didn’t mean on the bare.”

“Naughty girls get spanked on a bare bum,” Brittany said. She pulled Santana’s sweatpants and underwear down to her ankles and gave a firm swat to her left sit spot.

Santana flinched at the impact.

“Do you want me to stop? Do you want to put your clothes back on?”

“No. Just maybe not so hard?”

“Oh, sorry!”

Brittany spanked Santana’s right sit spot in a way that left more sting than impact.

“Much better.”

“You’re gonna get eight more, okay? You need to remember that it’s bad to waste food.”

“Okay.”

_Smack!_

Brittany alternated between spanking Santana’s left and right butt cheeks, making sure to land on her sit spot every time. Santana moaned and wiggled her bum.

_Smack!_

“Nine.”

_Smack!_

“Ten. All done.” Brittany pulled Santana’s panties and sweatpants back up. Then Santana sat up in Brittany’s lap and combed her fingers through the blonde’s long hair.

“Does it hurt?" Brittany asked. "Do you need lotion?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt. It just stings a little.”

“And you’re sure liked it?”

“Yes!” Santana kissed Brittany’s lips. “I like it when you take control. It’s sexy.”

Brittany smiled. She took Santana by the wrist, led her to their bedroom, and closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Santana and Brittany got home from shopping, Brittany put down her bags, went to the kitchen, and took the lexan paddle off its hook on the wall.

“Why are you taking that down?” Santana asked, startled.

“Because you were rude to the salesgirl.”

“It’s not my fault she was incompetent.”

“It was her first day!”

“Then she should've been open to constructive criticism.”

“Telling someone they have the IQ of a Ritz cracker isn’t constructive criticism. It’s rude.” Brittany grabbed Santana’s upper arm and guided her toward the kitchen table.

“What are you doing?”

“Spanking you.”

Santana pulled away. “That’s not fair! I wasn’t rude to anyone important!”

“Everyone is important! Don’t you get that?” Brittany hit Santana’s bum with the paddle.

“Ow! Look, if it matters that much to you, I won’t tell people that they’re stupid to their face. Happy?”

“No. Hurting people’s feelings is bad. You were a bad girl, and you’re getting a spanking.” Brittany put down the paddle, took a hold of Santana, and bent her over the table. Then she yanked up her wife’s dress and pulled down her panties.

“What the hell?” Santana screamed.

Brittany held her wife in place with her left hand and picked up the paddle with her right.

_WHACK!_

“Ow!”

_WHACK!_

“Stop!”

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Brittany hit Santana again and again, aiming for her sit spots each time.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

“You will never…”

_WHACK!_

“…ever…”

_WHACK!_

“…call someone stupid again!”

_WHACK!_

“You’ll be a good girl…”

_WHACK!_

“…or you’ll get a spanking.”

_WHACK!_

“Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

When Brittany was finished, she pulled Santana up from the table and walked her towards the kitchen sink.

“What are you doing?” Santana asked in a small voice.

“Washing your dirty mouth.” Brittany took the bar of soap next to the sink and lathered it under warm water. “Open up.”

Santana kept her mouth closed.

“Do you want another spanking?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Then open wide.”

As soon as Santana opened her mouth, Brittany shoved the soap inside and scrubbed her tongue. The bar was almost full-sized and Santana gagged on the suds, trying hopelessly to spit them out before swallowing them.

Brittany took the soap halfway out of Santana’s mouth. “Now, you’re gonna bite down, hold up your dress, and face the wall.”

It took Santana a moment, but she eventually did as she was told. Once her back was turned, she heard Brittany pull out a chair at the kitchen table and sit down. After a few minutes, Brittany got up from the table and stood behind Santana.

“Turn around.”

Santana turned.

Brittany took the soap out of her mouth. “Are you going to be a good girl now?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Are you going to be rude and hurt people’s feelings?”

“No, ma’am!”

“And what do you say to me?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am! I’m really sorry!”

Brittany put the soap back in the dish by the sink. “You can get dressed now.”

Santana pulled up her panties and covered her stinging bum with her dress.

“Are you actually sorry for what you did?”

“Yes!” Santana insisted.

“Then why did you do it in the first place?”

“I don’t know… I lost my temper. I’m sorry.”

“Does that mean you won’t do it again?”

“Yes! I promise!”

Brittany sighed. “Okay. Go brush your teeth, then meet me in the bedroom.”

Santana ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and gargle with mouthwash. When she got to the bedroom, she found Brittany sitting on the bed with the jar of aftercare lotion.

Brittany patted the comforter. “Come lie down.”

Santana lay down on the bed on her stomach.

Brittany lifted Santana’s dress, pulled down her panties, and rubbed lotion into her tender sit spots. When she was finished, she put Santana’s clothes back into place.

Santana turned to look at her wife. “Britt?”

“Ya?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Brittany looked down at the bedspread. “I’m not mad. I’m just worried.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not sure these punishments are really getting through to you.”

“Yes, they are! I promise!”

“Are you actually learning anything? Or are you just afraid of being spanked again?”

Santana got up and sat next to her wife. “The way I learn is by having consequences. When you spank me, it helps me remember there are consequences to my actions. Then I want to change my behaviour.”

“So you’re really gonna stop hurting people’s feelings?”

“I’m gonna do my best. Is that good enough?”

“I guess. I just find that after I spank you, you’re really good for a while, but then you act up again.”

“What if you gave me a maintenance spanking once a week? I think if I was spanked more often I’d probably behave better.”

“Okay, we can do that. And what about soaping your mouth?”

“What about it?”

“Should I do that once a week, too?”

Santana tensed up. “Can we start with maintenance spankings and see how it goes?”

“Okay. But I want you to know that if you act up again, I will soap your mouth.”

Santana looked at the floor. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Would you like to have cuddles now?”

“Yes, please.”

After Brittany and Santana climbed into bed, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and her wife snuggled into the crook of her neck.


End file.
